This invention relates to an improved, vertically oriented, elongated shower head of hollow tubing containing spaced apart orifices and formed in the shape of a two-sided loop having a pair of vertically oriented side portions connected at the lower ends by a horizontally extending bottom portion. A preferred shape of the loop includes a horizontally extending top portion joining the upper ends of the vertically extending side portions so as to establish the shower head in the form of an elongated annulus that produces an annular needle spray over the length of the bather's trunk body at various intensities and angles as will provide optimum washing action where most needed. Standard overhead showers direct the spray downwardly onto the head, shoulder and chest portions of the bather's body, whereas the lower portion of the body trunk, particularly that in the hip region between the legs, requires the greatest washing action. These regions can be reached by hand held spray heads on flexible lines but this requires the diversion of one or both hands which is not always convenient or is impractical for those whose hands and arms are crippled with arthritis or are missing. Spaced apart, multiple shower heads that are vertically arranged provide some degree of washing action over the length of the bather's body but the spray from each of such heads fans outwardly and does not impinge inwardly on the sides of the bather. Vertically arranged, loop type tubular needle shower heads of annular shape of the nature of U.S. Pat. Nos. 924,602, 931,890, 944,611 and 3,858,252 do provide a moderately even distribution of water over the length of the body trunk of the bather that is an improvement over the spray provided by a normal overhead shower head or multiple vertically arranged shower heads and has the advantage of not wetting the bather's head area. However, in these annular shower heads the spray apertures are evenly spaced apart along the center line of the annular head and provide a substantially evenly distributed spraying action over the forward facing area of the body trunk of the bather.